makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Team Rocket
Team Rocket are Rockin'! Do NOT argue with this. =Motto= : : : Everyone join in! *To Protect the World From Devastation *To Unite all Peoples Within our Nation *To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love *To Extend our Reach to the Stars Above *Jessie *James *Team Rocket Blast off at the Speed of Light *Surrender now or Prepare to Fight *Meowth, that's Right =Moveset= Team Rocket are a two characters at once moveset, with the player controlling one of them and the other character... standing around like a lemon. Because of this, switching control between Meowth and Jessie/James is absolutely neccessary to play Team Rocket well. TeamWork The Team revolves exclusively around teamwork, using different moves in conjunction with one another to overcome the initial failings of each individual attack. In most cases, Meowth will act as a distraction while Jessie/James gear up a brutal, yet slow, attack. Meowth Meowth's moveset is full of hassling attacks and moves designed to keep him out of trouble. It's generally hard to read a Meowth player, since all his attacks are equally bad, there's no telling which one will come out! Meowth is the one with the best recovery options, requiring him to put his neck on the line whenever Jessie/James are knocked off-stage Jessie/James On first look, Jessie/James seem to be balanced characters in and of themselves. However, they have some extreme lag on almost every attack (no less than 0.4 seconds) leaving them incapable of fighting back against a persistant opponent. Jessie/James can take plenty of hits, but placing them in a situation where they are being hit is usually bad for the team. Once their attacks get going, Jessie/James have some extremely good spacing tools and a reliable gimping game Unique Features Team Rocket feature some particularly unique special features; I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MASTER! This cruel hearted attack can evolve any pokemon that it hits (assuming the pokemon can evolve). This not only evolves pokemon from pokeball items but also Player pokemon like Pikachu. This makes Team Rocket a great Pokemon counter. The moveset itself features a fairly comprehensive overview on what changes when pokemon evolve. CRAFT/SCAVENGE Meowth can use scavenge to spawn unique items like a Pokedoll or Old Rod. Some, like the Dubious Disk are fine items themselves, making it worth the time taken to dig them up. What makes Scavenge usefull however, is that the items Meowth digs up can be then used by Jessie/James' Craft move to transform them into even better items. Among the items Jessie/James can create, are empty pokeballs.. EMPTY POKEBALLS Empty pokeballs and the like are special items Jessie/James can create. When thrown at an opponent, the foe will be trapped in the ball for a certain length of time, during which the pokeball can be picked up and thrown about. What makes empty pokeballs especially useful though, is the fact they can capture pokemon from pokeball items (effectively returning them to pokeball item form) Final Smash See Motto... =Triva= *In the Appendix, the Old Rod is described as being used with A and thrown with Z. This is at complete odds with the item's actual description earlier in the moveset, which claims the reverse is true. In this case, the appendix is correct. *It is technically possible to KO an opponent while they are trapped in Meowth's bell-jar. The process involves grabbing the foe while on top of a Meowth balloon, and then popping the balloon *If the dubious disc is used against a move that damages the user, the user will not take that damage, though it will still backfire if it can. For example, when a dubious disc is used against Jessie/James using their Up-B, the bomb will not deal damage to the pair. If however, the blast from the bomb hits another player, the damage they would have taken is dealt to Jessie/James instead *Though not mentioned in the moveset, if a Sticky Barb is thrown into a poison pokemon, that pokemon will stay out twice as long. If player pokemon of the poison type holds the sticky barb, they will heal 2% per second rather than take damage. *Throwing empty pokeballs off-stage is a disgustingly effective edgeguarding technique, providing the opponent doesn't snatch the item out of mid-air. *Previous drafts of the moveset had Meowth following simplistic AI that tried to keep him in a favourable position, and could not be controlled at all, other than attacking at the same time as Jessie/James. Also unique to the first draft is the fact that Jessie and James were seperate characters that switched with Down-B. *The original plan was to release Meowth as its own moveset, then introduce the Jessie/James section at a later date. This idea was scrapped after the workspace of a near finished draft of the moveset was found. *Special thanks to everyonewho read the set, and helps keep the spirit of the greatest Team that ever lived, alive. (<--- Not Trivia) =Critical Reception= Other than the epicness of Team Rocket themselves, very little has been said of the moveset. But just like the trio, the moveset refuses to be forgotten. Category:Movesets